Sparks Fly
by x silhouette dreams x
Summary: named after miranda cosgrove's song Kissin U. not a fan of her music, but i hear it too often.. anyways, its a zutara one-shot. enjoy :D


"**Katara…" Aang started.**

"**I'm sorry, Aang," Katara said sullenly, and walked on.**

**She stalked off, leaving the Avatar alone and abandoned. Katara walked to a nearby cliff and sat down all the way on the edge. She looked out across the horizon. She picked up a rock and angrily threw it into the trees that were far below, grunting loudly.**

"**Something you'd like to talk about?"**

**Katara jumped and looked over her shoulder. Farther away from her sat Zuko, leaning against his hands as he smiled at her. She just turned her head.**

"**What are **_**you**_** doing here?" Katara snapped at the prince.**

"**I'm enjoying the view," he said back, "you told me to get away, and I did. So here I am. I think the real question in this case is, what are **_**you**_** doing here?"**

**Katara stared down at her palms as she swung her legs back and forth. "It's…Aang."**

"**What about him?"**

"**He…likes me. Well, he **_**loves**_** me."**

"**I'm going to take a guess," Zuko ruffled his hair, "Aang loves you, you don't love him, so now you're going to rant about it to me?"**

"**I am **_**not**_** going to rant to you," Katara crossed her arms. "I just wanted to sit by myself, enjoy a peaceful night, but lucky me, **_**you**_** had to get in the picture."**

"**Look, calm down--"**

"**No, Zuko, I won't calm down. Aang has been put into danger ever since you joined our group! I don't trust you **_**one bit! **_**After all you put us through, after how many countless times you risked Aang's life, after how many countless we risked our lives to save Aang's life, you think you can come and have us all believed that you're good now? You may have everyone else blinded by your good act, but not me. Tell me how you think you could just walk in here and have us all believe that your not a 'bad person' anymore? I'd **_**really**_** like to know!"**

**Zuko just took in a breath, and Katara was panting heavily. Zuko just stood up and said, "I know you know what the Fire Nation's like. And I know you know what Firelord Ozai is like. But believe me, **_**please just believe me,**_** Katara, I'm not like him. I'm nothing close to the spitting image of my father. And I just want you to trust me, with as much trust you can give me right now, I'm not one of them anymore."**

"**But your destiny…"**

"**I know my destiny, Katara. I know my true destiny; to teach the Avatar fire bending, and to end this war."**

**Katara smiled weakly, but strong enough for Zuko to notice, and to blush. Katara stood up and placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. She kept it there for several seconds, as Zuko and Katara stared at each other. Katara walked back to camp.**

**When she arrived back, Toph was sitting next to the fire alone.**

"**I can feel its energy," she said aloud. "I can feel it like a heart beat."**

"**Toph…"**

"**What were you and Zuko talking about?" Toph wondered, staring into the fire, even though she couldn't see.**

"**Just about him."**

"**Like how?"**

"**His good-bad act."**

"**Oh c'mon Katara," Toph said seriously, "I know you don't like the guy, but can you **_**try**_** to, for Aang's sake?"**

"**Aang and I aren't in a good phase right now…"**

**Toph sighed. "What happened?""He admitted his love for her," Sokka interrupted rudely. He sat down close to Toph as he entered the conversation. "But Katara coldly rejected him."**

"**Sokka!""He's all alone in his tent now, crying."**

"_**Sokka!**_**"**

"**I'm serious!" Sokka squealed.**

"**Stop making her feel guilty!" Toph punched his arm.**

"**So you and Zuko had a heart-to-heart talk, huh?" Sokka smiled. "Aang wouldn't--"**

"**Finish the sentence, and I'll be sure to rearrange your face," Toph stood up for Katara. Katara smiled at the thought.**

"**Anyways, want to tell us about your talk?" Sokka nudged her eagerly. "Some people want to know!"**

"**Good night," Katara called, giggling, as she walked into her tent, and went to sleep,**

**It was the next night and Katara couldn't fall asleep. She tossed and turned and kept thinking about the hurtful words she and Aang had exchanged, and the long talk her and Zuko had. And unsure why, Katara wanted to see Zuko. She crept out of her tent and walked calmly to the cliff, noticing Zuko sitting out there. She knew he'd be awake. Katara sat down next to him, but Zuko didn't turn. He continued to stare out into the sky.**

"**Sometimes I wonder if my uncle thinks about me," Zuko looked down, "and wonders what he did wrong with me."**

"**Zuko," Katara said, "your uncle would be proud of you. You left your nation to be with us."**

"**But my uncle was more of a father to me then anyone," Zuko sighed, now looking up into the stars. "I just hope I didn't disappoint him."**

"**Your uncle wouldn't be disappointed with you," Katara smiled, also looking up. "If he understands your decision, then he shouldn't be upset."**

"**Katara, I feel you really understand me," Zuko looked at her, as he smiled. "Even if you don't want to."**

"**I don't," Katara smiled as well, "but I guess what's done is done, right?"**

**They just stared at each other as they felt their hands creeping toward each other, their pinky fingers linking together.**

"**What happened?" Zuko wondered. "I mean, from last night…to tonight."**

"**I don't know," Katara sighed. "I guess I just thought about some of the stuff we talked about the night before, and we…connected. And I liked it."**

**Their ring fingers clinged.**

"**Well, I think I won you over," he whispered, "you're not going to lash out at me anymore, about me being a prince, about me hunting Aang down, about me--"**

"**No," she interrupted, and hugged him.**

**As they hugged, a surge of emotion ran through Katara's body. A feeling she was unfamiliar of, a feeling that she liked. A lot.**

**When they pulled back, the smiled at each other. There were noises back from the camp.**

"**I should go back," Katara said, standing up, no matter how much she didn't want to. "Good night, Prince Zuko."**

**Katara turned her back on him and started to walk off. Zuko quickly stood up, and grabbed her hand. He turned her around and pulled her into him.**

**He kissed her, and it took Katara several moments to realize what had just happened. But once all the pieces in her head were put together, she kissed him back. And they stood there, fingers tangled together, the moon over the two like a spotlight. **

"**Eh hem."**

**They pulled back, to notice Sokka standing there, his arms folded, and a small smirk spread on his face."Sokka…" Zuko started.**

"**Break her heart, I break your face," Sokka smiled wider.**

**Katara mimicked is smile, and ran up to hug him. Sokka hugged her back. Zuko walked up to the two of them. Sokka walked back to his tent, looking back every few seconds to see if something would happen. When he disappeared in his tent, Katara and Zuko looked at each other.**

"**Does this mean…?" Katara started.**

"**I think so," Zuko answered, placing his large hands around her thin waist.**

**And all Katara could do was put her arms around his neck, and kiss him once more.**

**As the sparks fly, like electricity.**


End file.
